


Bacchanal

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [39]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alcohol, Bacchanalian Feasts, F/M, Karaoke, Late at Night, Partying, Students, hart an gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: „Münster ist eine junge Stadt, das ist auch gut so!“ - Stadtführer von den k3 Stadtführungen Münster, im Mai 2018
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Silke "Alberich" Haller
Series: Slipper neben Santonis [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Bacchanal

Es war einfach zu sehr ausgeartet. Die halbjährliche, mittelgroße Schlagzeile im Lokalteil mochte schon fast vertraute Tradition geworden sein, über die man mit süßsäuerlichen Lächeln hinwegsah. Mal, weil der Brunnen am Prinzipalmarkt mit 500 leeren Bierflaschen dekorativ verschlimmbessert worden war; mal, weil morgens die Hauswand des Direktors plötzlich aussah wie klammheimlich von Jackson Pollock besudelt (glücklicherweise mit leicht löslichen Farben). Doch dann war es in letzter Zeit zu mehr als einer alkoholgetränkten Schlägerei gekommen, die den Involvierten weit mehr eingebracht hatte als nur ein paar blaue Flecken – trauriger Höhepunkt ein Zwanzigjähriger, der wegen einer Flasche über den Schädel die Sehkraft in einem Auge verlor. In dem Dutzend frischer Theologiestudenten, die ziemlich nackt und ziemlich obszön vor dem Jan van Leiden Denkmal posiert hatten, musste es einen Verräter gegeben haben, der die Fotos leakte; und leider verbreiteten sie sich bis hinauf auf das Titelblatt der Bild am Sonntag. Münster reagierte nicht mehr langmütig sondern empört, die Exmatrikulierung der ketzerischen Zwölf konnte nur um Haaresbreite verhindert werden.  
Schließlich hatten zwei noch arg betüdelte Jungspunde im ersten Morgengrauen beschlossen, sich das Taxi zurück in's Studentenheim zu sparen und stattdessen lieber eine Abkürzung entlang der Bahngleise zu laufen. Auf halber Strecke wurden sie vom Güterverkehr erfasst. Hiernach war es endgültig aus und vorbei mit den exzessiven Erstsemesterparties, wie man sie einmal von der Stadt gekannt hatte.

Seit nun zweieinhalb Jahren hieß es streng reglementiertes Saufen unter Aufsicht der Universität höchstselbst. Die Ablehnung der Studenten gegen diese Gängelung hatte man mit günstigeren Getränkepreisen und kostenlosen Shuttlebus Services abmildern können. Im Wintersemester musste man eine der Sporthallen für die Feier zweckentfremden, anders ließ sich der Massen nicht gerecht werden. Zu Beginn des Sommersemesters genügte das kleine Auditorium. 

\--- 

Vier Tote - alle derselbe Typus Frau, alle auf gleiche diskrete Art umgekommen, alle sauber verpackt und versteckt in derselben alten, abgelegenen Lagerhalle. Wäre das Abbruchunternehmen nicht angerückt, bis zur ihrer Auffindung hätte es noch weit länger dauern können.

Die Öffentlichkeit drängte auf Antworten, was Chef und Assistentin pflichtbewusst nun schon in die dritte Nachtschicht gehen ließ. Anfangs hatte sie noch bester detektivischer Eifer erfüllt; sorgfältig durchsuchten sie Frau Eins bis Vier auf auch nur die kleinstmöglichen Rückstände, die Auskunft geben könnten über den gemeinsamen Mörder („Oder die Mörderin, oder die Mörder,“ wollte Boerne nicht ausschließen). Thiel sei Dank waren die Identitäten aller Vier schnell geklärt worden, jetzt hatten die Rechtsmediziner nachzulegen. Alles was den Engagierten aber bisher punkto Täter klar geworden war: Er schien doch ein recht Schlauer zu sein, der mehr als ein bisschen Ahnung davon hatte, wie man keine Spuren hinterließ. 

Beide hatten längst den physischen Punkt hinter sich gelassen, an dem Kaffee noch belebende Wirkung zeigte. Energetisch trieb sie eigentlich nur noch der verbissene Wunsch an, am Ende doch etwas klüger als Herr oh-so-cleverer-Mörder dastehen zu können. Auch die Phase, in der es noch Spaß machte, teils krude Theorien zum genauen Hergang der Taten zu spinnen, war lange vorbei („Vielleicht waren es auch sehr, sehr seltsame Suizide?“). Boerne hatte inzwischen auch keine Lust mehr auf Musik; wohl der deutlichste Indikator dafür, dass man in den heiligen Hallen langsam auf dem Zahnfleisch ging. 

Mussorgski und Brahms hatten sich auch nur sehr leidlich vertragen mit den dumpfen Bässen, die seit acht Uhr konstant vom kleinen Auditorium herüberschwappten. Rechtsmedizin und Aula trennten nur knapp 100 Meter Grünfläche. Über den Abend hinweg hörte man erstaunlich viele Studenten recht nah an den Fenstern des rechtsmedizinischen Souterrains vorbeistrolchen, obwohl der Eingang zur Party eigentlich auf ganz anderer Seite lag und es eine kühl-nasse Aprilnacht war, die wenig zum draußen Verweilen einlud. Die oft lautstarken Blödeleien der Jugend, gepaart mit dem ewigen UNZ-UNZ-UNZ der Unterhaltungsmusik, belasteten das Nervenkostüm der Arbeitenden zusätzlich. Für etwas Erheiterung hatte nur das Fräulein Lysistrate gesorgt, dass so etwa 23:30 den Fehler machte sich beim Telefonat mit ihrem Freund direkt gegen die Pathologie-Fenster zu lehnen. Boerne und Alberich wurden so ungewollt Ohrenzeugen ihrer klaren Ansage, dass wenn Jochen jetzt nicht gleich seinen blöden Arsch vom Sofa bewegen und seine Pflicht als Fahrdienst erfüllen würde, er für das nächste halbe Jahr auf jegliche sexuelle Gefälligkeit verzichten müsse. 

Das war nun auch schon wieder ein paar Stunden her. Jemand Zweiten hörte man gegen zwei Uhr direkt an den Fenstern entlangtapsen - der wackeligen Schritte nach war die Person schon bedenklich nah den zwei Promille. Chef und Assistentin folgten den Bewegungen draußen mit halben Auge.  
„Hat der sich verlaufen?“  
„Es sind genügend Helfer im Einsatz, um genau sowas zu verhindern.“  
„Gehen Sie mal nach ihm sehen, Chef.“  
„Muss ich?“  
Der Verirrte war nun ganz am östlichen Ende der Fensterreihe angekommen, rülpste, und – erleichterte sich an der nahen Eberesche. Die Fenster waren so wenig schalldicht, dass man sogar das Öffnen seines Reißverschlusses hatte hören können. Alberich sah verlegen lächelnd zu Boden. „Die Höhe!,“ kommentierte Boerne, aber schon viel zu müde um noch wirklich Wut in seine Worte legen zu können. Dennoch wandte er sich entschlossen Richtung Ausgang.  
„Helfen Sie ihm jetzt doch?“  
„Ich tret ihm bloß in den Hintern.“  
„Vielleicht war das Bittig junior, als Rache dass Sie letztens sein Referat über Urindiagnostik so zerrissen haben.“  
„Ganz mein Gedanke. Aber ich bereue nichts.“

Die frische Nachtluft tat gut. Um die Beleuchtung waberte dicker, feuchter Nebel, aber es hatte zu regnen aufgehört. Von dem frechen Bürschchen war allerdings keine Spur mehr; erstaunlich bei seiner scheinbaren Unkoordiniertheit.  
Boerne blickte zum Auditorium. Dessen Fensterscheiben blinkten von fern im lustigen Farbenspiel der installierten Discolichter wie eine kaputte Ampel. Hm... ein ganz kleiner Abstecher dorthin würde nicht weh tun. Für den überarbeiteten Kopf wäre kurze Ablenkung sogar durchaus hilfreich. Mal sehen, wie viele von seinen Zöglingen sich im Bacchanal tummeln würden? Und vor allem, seit irgendwann am frühen Nachmittag hatten Alberich und er kaum mehr etwas gegessen. Vielleicht könnte er als Schadensersatz für den Wildpinkler ein paar leckere Happen mitgehen lassen. 

\---

Das war nicht mehr das kleine Auditorium, das war Ibiza Eskalation in vier Wänden. Trat man durch die Eingangstür wurde es schlagartig gefühlte dreissig Grad wärmer, ausgelöst durch die gefühlt dreissigtausend jungen Anwesenden, die gefühlt fast so eng aufeinander saßen wie in der Tokioter U-Bahn. Trotzdem schaffte es die Menge sowas wie Tanz zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Am DJ Mischpult legte ein leptosomer Bub auf, der sich seinem überlegenen Habitus nach schon halb in der Szene Bar in London zu wähnen schien. Die buntige Beleuchtung von eben hatte man aufgegeben, gerade war alles in Rot gehüllt, was die Höllenpfuhl Atmosphäre nochmal romantisch unterstrich. Wobei, irgendwie erinnerte es jetzt auch an längst vergangene Zeiten im Fotolabor. Seinen Plan Bekannte auszumachen konnte Boerne bei den miesen Sichtverhältnissen aufgeben. Na ja, dann eben schnell den nächstbesten Käseigel geklaut und wieder raus. Handgeschriebene Plakate an der Wand wiesen darauf hin, dass es Essens- und Getränkeausgabe auf dem Balkon gab. Auch kein unbedingt genialer Schachzug der Organisation – aber gut, also noch ein Stockwerk höher. Am Fuß der Treppe fanden sich mindestens drei zerbrochene Bierflaschen und etwas, das verdächtig nach ausgekotzten Pommes aussah; hoffentlich kein Indikator für schlechte Qualität am Buffet.

Die Stufen zu erklimmen war eine Herausforderung weniger wegen der schlechten Ausleuchtung, sondern weil unglücklich viele Partygänger sie als ideales Plätzchen ausgewählt hatten für Verschnaufspause und Small Talk. Boerne schnappte Gesprächstfetzen auf über die Attraktivität von Daniel Brühl, über die Vorteile von Hamburg gegenüber Berlin, von Keto gegenüber Low Carb, von Spirale gegenüber Pille, und über die ideale Hamsterhaltung („Der Käfig muss noch viel größer, hat deine Schwester 'n Knall?!“).

Oben herrschte das akustische Wunder, dass die Disco von unten trotz des eher geringen Abstands erstaunlich schallreduziert heraufdröhnte – was die einsatzfreudige Interessengruppe `Karaoke Friends´ der Uni ermuntert hatte, ihre Anlage hier aufzubauen und sich mit Gleichgesinnten mal wieder richtig auszutoben. „I FOLLOW YOUUU – DEEP SEA BABY – I FOLLOW...“ brüllte Giulia Valluzzi, Vize der Studierendenvertretung, gerade mindestens eine halbe Oktave daneben in das arme Mikro. „DARK DOOOM HONEY, I FOL- OH MEIN GOTT, HERR PROFESSOR!“ Frauen hatten tatsächlich die besseren Augen auch bei schlechten Licht; Giulia reagierte auf Boerne, kaum dass sie ihren Kopf halbwegs in seine Richtung gedreht hatte. Einen Augenblick später krallten sich ihre falschen Glitzer-Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seinen Oberarm, und sie zerrte ihn Richtung Mitte. „Wir singen was aus Ihrer Jugend! Heikooo, hast du Abba in der Playlist? Oder, Nein, Heiko, hast du Bee Gees? Oder NEIN, Heiko Heiko Heikooo, ich will 'Felicita'!! Heiko, Felicita!!“ Handies wurden reihum erwartungsvoll gezückt; doch Boerne hatte nun wirklich keine Lust morgen unter dem Titel „Italo Pop Fail LOL“ das neueste Amusement auf Youtube darzustellen. Dabei hätte Giulia noch Augen gemacht, wie er sie selbst arg übermüdet problemlos unter den Tisch gesungen hätte...! Aber, Nein, streng schüttelte er ihren Klammergriff ab und ließ sie wieder stehen. Zum Glück hatte Papa Valluzzi sie letztlich noch gut genug erzogen, dass sie ihre Niederlage akzeptierte und nur einen Schmollmund zog. Schon ein paar Sekunden später hörte man sie mit irgendjemand Willigeren das Duett aus Dirty Dancing gröhlen. 

Frau Erbstößer, Oberaufsicht über die Anglistik-Bibliothek, war heute mit der Aufsicht über den Verkauf von Speis und Trank beauftragt. Sie begrüßte Boerne mit einer erschöpften Wie-lang-geht-der-Mist-noch Grimasse und einem freundlichen „Auf's Haus. Nehmen Sie was Sie wollen.“ Oh, doch kein geschickter Kavaliersdelikt-Diebstahl nötig. Beinah schade. Er bediente sich sehr rasch; in Sorge dass die Kollegin am Ende auf die Idee käme ihre Großzügigkeit doch noch gegen Ablöse an ihrem Dienst eintauschen zu wollen. Als sie ihn aber mit „Gruß an Frau Haller,“ verabschiedete, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie zu den Mitarbeitern gehörte, die ganz gut über die vielen ehrenamtlichen Stunden von Alberich und ihm im Dienste der Gerechtigkeit Bescheid wusste.

Endlich draußen! Kein fünf Minuten, und er wäre wieder zurück in seinem vertrauten Keller. Nach zwei, drei Schritten fiel ihm aber ein Geräusch auf, dass er so in der ganzen gewaltigen Kakophonie bis eben noch nicht gehört hatte. Es war ihm ungewöhnlich genug, dass er sich nochmal umdrehte.

Nun hatte er hier doch einen von seinen Schützlingen allein am Klang seiner Stimme ausgemacht. Da lehnte Lauritz, seit einem Jahr in der Facharztausbildung, nahe dem Eingang, und flennte wie ein Kind. Was für ein seltsamer Anblick. Gefühlsausbrüche aller Art waren auf solchen Festivitäten ja nicht unbedingt selten, aber ausgerechnet von seinem stoischen Lauritz? Sollte er hingehen und trösten? Oder ignorieren? Oder Klaps auf die Schulter und ein gönnerhaftes „Na, wer wird denn-!“?  
Wobei, dringend nötig war er allen Anschein nicht; gleich drei Freunde standen Lauritz solidarisch zur Seite. Der Farbe nach hatte Kumpel Nummer Zwei Lauritz zur Tröstung gerade einen extragroßen Zombie Cocktail organisiert. Mehr fiel denen als Seelsorge nicht ein? Boerne entschloss sich nun doch zur Involvierung und trat auf das Grüppchen zu; aber nur, um praktisch augenblicklich von einem anderen Kollegen gestoppt zu werden. Hollmann, Leiter der Zentralen Studienberatung. Ein peinlicher Möchtegernhipster knapp über Vierzig, der krampfhaft noch auf Ich-bin-einer-von-euch bei den Studenten machte, und glaubte schon anhand Kaffeetrinkgewohnheiten gesamte Psychogramme erstellen zu können. An seiner Seite zwei weitere von der Studierendenvertretung, mit denen er vermutlich ganz besonders dicke war.  
„Lassen Sie's, Boerne.“  
„Lauritz ist einer von meinen. Und ich versteh auch was von Psychologie.“  
„Klar doch.“ Für Hollmanns affektiertes Kichern hätte Boernes Es (nach Sigmund Freud) den Spötter gerne im Affekt geohrfeigt.  
„Thu Thuy hat sich vor drei Tagen von Lauritz getrennt.“ erklärte der Student zur Rechten Hollmanns.  
„Lauritz wollte sich heute ablenken, hat aber nicht geklappt.“ Kam ergänzend von Student links.  
„Ah-“ Das machte selbst einen Boerne kurz sprachlos vor Betroffenheit. Jetzt fühlte er sich eigentlich noch mehr verpflichtet zur Einmischung, auch wenn er noch kein Idee hatte, wie er dies sinnvoll gestalten sollte. Thu Thuy und Lauritz waren sich in einem Seminar von ihm erstmals begegnet. Indirekt ein klein wenig als Amor bei den beiden gedient zu haben, hatte ihn immer recht gerührt. Auch als Thu Thuy den Studiengang geschmissen und erstaunlicherweise ins Lehramt gewechselt hatte, blieb die Beziehung traut bestehen. Bisher hatten die beiden immer wie ein Herz und eine Seele gewirkt; insgeheim hatte er sogar auf eine Einladung bei der sicher interessant ausfallenden euro-asiatischen Heirat gehofft. Doch-!  
„Boerne, lassen Sie's. Ich hatte die letzten Tage schon mehrere tiefe Gespräche mit ihm.“ mahnte Hollmann nochmal.  
„In denen Sie ihm unglaublich fachgerecht die weibliche Psyche erklären konnten.“ Hollmanns Abstammung vom anderen Ufer war kein Geheimnis.  
„Aber -Sie- könnten's.“ Hollmann war auch aus dem Freundes-Dunstkreis seiner Ex. Warum musste Münster so ein Dorf sein?  
„Ich hätte tatsächlich mindestens gleich drei Theorien was Thu Thuys Handeln veranlasst haben könnte. Alles rein spekulativ, aber-“  
„Oh Gott Boerne, halten Sie sich um Himmels willen raus. Das ist kein Tatort.“  
„Sie dürfen uns Frau Haller schicken, die kann sowas.“ Das war jetzt wieder Student links.  
„Wegen der Opferambulanz? Nu machen Sie mal 'n Punkt.“  
„Nein, bloß, die kann das einfach...“  
„Is' gut, Sören. Boerne, bringen Sie der Frau die Häppchen und packen Sie sich dann mal endlich ins Bett.“ War ihm der Schlafmangel schon so deutlich in's Gesicht geschrieben? Der Professor sah nochmals Richtung Lauritz – der nuckelte jetzt bekümmert an seinem Rumgemisch. Gut, er hatte ja an die sechs Aufpasser um sich; und bald halb drei Uhr nachts mitten in der Studentenfete war wohl tatsächlich nicht der beste Augenblick für ein Gespräch von Mann zu Mann über viele Fische im Meer und das ganze Leben noch vor sich und all das. Boerne verabschiedete sich vom Kollegen mit einem trockenen „Good night, Mister Erikson“, und räumte vorläufig das Feld. Während er ging, schien Lauritz seinen Heulkrampf wieder aufzunehmen.

\---

Sie hielt ihm bei Eintreten die frische DNA Analyse unter die Nase, dann ließ sie sich frustiert auf ihre Trittleiter sacken. Erneut keine hilfreichen Ergebnisse. Dafür hatten sie sich also stundenlang abgemüht. Irrte er sich, oder trug sie inzwischen sogar schon doppelte Augenringe? Bei ihm durfte es nicht besser aussehen. Ihre kraftlose Miene stimmte ihn fast noch trauriger als Lauritz ganzes Gegreine.  
„Nachtmahl, und dann gehen wir.“ Er präsentierte ihr den überbeladenen Pappteller, und zog die zwei Rosè Piccolos aus den Kitteltaschen. „Ich hab kein' Hun- … ist das Hühnersalat mit Avocado?“ 

Knapp schilderte er ihr während des Imbisses seine Erlebnisse im Auditorium. Von dort drüben schwappte gerade ein Y.M.C.A., gesungen aus hunderten Kehlen, herüber.  
„Waren Sie zu Studententagen früher eine Wilde oder eine Brave?“  
„Brav natürlich.“  
„Also wie ich.“  
„Bitte? Sie haben mir erzählt wie Sie und drei Kumpels auf dem Weg zur Send ihr Auto total geschrottet haben nur weil-“  
„- Langsam, da war ich nicht am Steuer.“  
„Und sie haben erzählt, wie Sie mal Silvester hoch zum Schornstein von Ihrem Bundeshaus klettern mussten, weil Sie eine Hose-“  
„Gott, das. Ja, das. Also gut, fast immer brav mit ganz kleinen Aussetzern.“  
Warum hatte er all das bei ihr ausgeplaudert? Und wann? Ziemlich sicher hatte sie deutlich weniger Gegenleistung erbracht; ihm fiel spontan keine einzige peinliche Jugendsünde zu ihr ein. Bei einer kommenden Nachtschicht würde er mal versuchen den Spieß umzudrehen und mehr bei ihr herauszukitzeln.  
„Ach ja, und … John und Yoko haben sich getrennt.“ Das war immer Alberich und sein Spitzname für die beiden gewesen. Eine leichte optische Ähnlichkeit hatte nunmal bestanden.  
„WAS?“ Wahnsinn, wie wach sie plötzlich wieder dreinblicken konnte.  
„Also, Lauritz und Thu Thuy.“  
„Hab ich schon verstanden. Was?! Sie verkohlen mich.“  
„Nein. Wenn Sie vorhin den Eindruck hatten da draußen jault ein Hund - das war Lauritz.“  
Sie blickte immer noch völlig bar jedes Verständnis drein, also erzählte er, was ihm vor dem Gebäude widerfahren war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert.  
„Tja. Ich hatte gehofft, mit Ihrem weiblichen Weitblick können sie mir Thu Thuys Verhalten aufschlüsseln, aber sie scheinen auch auf keinem grünen Zweig.“  
Sie schüttelte matt den Kopf. „Die waren immer so niedlich miteinander...“  
Toll, jetzt gesellte sich hier zu Defatigation auch noch Depression. Höchste Zeit für Feierabend. Feiermorgen.  
„Ja, der Tag war ein kompletter Reinfall, bei uns und überhaupt. Also, Schicht im Schacht. Ich fahr Sie heim.“ Er wusste, dass sie nicht mit ihrem Wagen hier war.  
„Ich nehm einen von diesen Shuttles -“  
„Nicht Ihr Ernst, ich fahr Sie heim.“ Als ob er sie in ihrem angeschlagenen Zustand unter ein Rudel berauschter Riesen lassen würde. 

\---

Draußen war es nun doch ganz ausgestorben, wohl weil es wieder zu regnen angefangen hatte. Nur dort, wo vorher Lauritz geweint hatte, lehnten jetzt zwei heftig knutschende Mädchen. Vielleicht die Glücklichsten heute Abend... Alberich zog ihn streng am Ärmel weiter; scheinbar hatte sie den Eindruck erhalten, er würde spannen. Dabei er hatte nur sehen wollen, ob es wieder Bekannte sein könnten-!

„GOTT-VER-DAMMT!!“ Sein Porsche war rettungslos eng von allen Seiten zugeparkt. Was bot man den Studenten kostenlose Busse, wenn sie dennoch alle meinten mit ihren Schrottkarren und Papa-Kutschen aufkreuzen zu müssen? Nun würden sie doch die Öffentlichen beanspruchen müssen. Oder hatte Thiel senior noch Dienst, und würde sich ihnen erbarmen? Bevor sie es debattieren konnten, hupte es jedoch ein paar Meter hinter ihnen. „Herr Boerne, Frau Haller! Wir konnten raus, steigen Sie ein!“ Oha, das war nun tatsächlich ein bekanntes Gesicht … Tim Mangold, Sohn des Chefs der Inneren Medizin, aber vor allem inoffizieller Anführer der jungen Boheme an der Kunstakademie. Ein immer sonniges Kerlchen, dem man die ganzen Streitigkeiten in der Familie keinen Deut anmerkte. Neben ihm seine elfenhafte Freundin mit einem Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter. „Stephie hat speien müssen und will heim – AU!“ Sie war noch fit genug, ihn für seinen lapsus linguae in den Oberschenkel zu kneifen. Alberich hatte derweil schon den Türgriff erfasst und sich bedankt, bevor Boerne protestieren konnte. Nicht nur Stephanie wollte schnell nach Hause...! Der Professor rückte schließlich ohne viel Überlegen nach, selbst wenn sich bei dem klapprigen VW Golf Rost und Lack bedenklich die Waage hielten.

„Stephie muss zum Agathe-Wohnheim und meine WG ist drei Straßen weiter. Wo darf ich Sie absetzen?“  
„Bleiben Sie nicht bei ihr?“  
„Wie denn, schwer katholisches Mädchenwohnheim...“  
„Da gibt es doch sicher Tricks-!“  
„Buuuh, Herr Professor. Ich werd doch die lieben Nonnen nicht linken, bei denen die Miete so saugünstig ist.“  
„Alles relativ, kriegen die sicher wieder durch die Kirchensteuer zurück.“  
Stephanie machte kurz ein verdächtig röchelndes Geräusch und alles fixierte sie nervös für einen Moment; doch dann folgte von ihr eine Handgeste, die wohl sagen sollte, alles in Ordnung.  
„Haben Sie Salzhaltiges bei sich zuhause? Und machen Sie sich Kräutertee.“ riet Boerne in seiner ärztlichen Funktion. „Es is' nicht Alkohol,“ brummelte das Mädchen. Stimmt, es fiel auf dass beide artig abstinent rochen. Warum war ihr dann übel?  
„Tim, jetzt gleich nach der Ampel kommt die Gärtnerei, hinter der kann ich aussteigen.“ schaltete sich Alberich ein, und knuffte gleichzeitig Boerne leicht, um ihn auf ihr Handy-Display aufmerksam zu machen. Darauf hatte sie 'Menstruation. Hundert pro.' eingetippt. Ach? Na gut, wollte er ihrer Diagnose den Vortritt lassen. In dem Fall war auch einem selbst zuliebe angeraten die Dame komplett in Ruhe zu lassen. Aufmerksamkeit besser auf seine eigene Dame – die Gute schien inzwischen alle restliche Kraft aufwenden zu müssen, die Augen überhaupt noch aufbehalten zu können.  
„Tim, können Sie auch eine Schlaufe fahren und direkt beim Rheingoldweg halten? An der Gärtnerei links.“ korrigierte er daher Alberichs Haltewunsch.  
„Die paar Minuten zu Fuß schaff ich schon noch...“ protestierte sie erschöpft, aber Tim bediente bereits den Blinker. Ihr Chef bestimmte dazu strikt: „Bleiben Sie für heute zuhause. Falls ich Sie doch noch brauche, ruf ich an.“  
„Nein, ich komme Mittag.“  
„Tun Sie nicht.“  
„Tu ich doch!“  
„Tun Sie nicht, und wenn Sie jetzt nicht gehorchen bind' ich Sie mit Kreuzknoten am Bett fest.“  
„HEISS! Voll mein Fetisch!,“ warf Tim schwer amüsiert ein. Wie gut, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, bevor das Thema vertieft werden konnte. Boerne bekam kein Gute Nacht zum Abschied, aber zumindest den Blick in ihren Augen, der bedeutete, dass sie widerwillig seiner Weisung Folge leisten würde.  
Draußen gelang es ihr, auf die letzten Meter vor Müdigkeit gleich zweimal schwach zu stolpern. Besorgt sah er Alberich über die Heckscheibe nach bis es nicht mehr ging; aber sie schaffte es zum Glück wirklich noch erfolgreich durch ihre Haustür.  
Als er sich zurückdrehte, sah er, dass Tim wiederum ihn aufmerksam via Rückspiegel beobachtet hatte. Diesmal war es aber Stephie, die leise sprach: „Sie arbeiten so viel wegen diesen vier Toten, nich'? Schreckliche Sache.“  
„Und zwischen John und Yoko ist es jetzt auch noch aus...“  
„Häh?“  
Ausgerechnet Tim verstand Boernes schlaftrunkenes Rätsel „Er meint die Thu Thuy und ihren Freund. Na, Stephie, die Thuy, die bis Dezember beim Campus Radio mitgemacht hat.“  
„Ach, die Zwei. Das hat man doch schon seit ewig auf hundert Meter kommen sehen.“

\---

Vor dem Wohnheim bekam Tim für seinen Chaffeurdienst ein maues Küsschen, dann blieben die Männer allein zurück. Boerne versuchte die letzten Meter nicht in Schweigen enden zu lassen.  
„Habt ihr euch wenigstens ein bisschen amüsiert heut abend?“  
„Och, wir waren nur wegen ein paar Sozialkontakten. Eigentlich gar nicht so meins, diese Orgie. Aus meiner Sicht nur große Zelebration der gemeinsamen Angst vor dem Erwachsenenalter.“ Oho, irgendwo musste sich der Tiefgang beim Kunststudenten ja mal bemerkbar machen. Was sollte er auf so altkluge Sprüche bei einem nicht mal Fünfundzwanzigjährigen antworten? Aber jetzt stellte Tim die Fragen:  
„Finden Sie das mit dem einem Pärchen echt so bedauerlich? Ah, der Lorenz war bei der Rechtsmedizin, oder?“  
„Lauritz. Doch, uns waren die beiden immer sehr sympathisch zusammen.“  
„C'est la vie. Stephie und ich gehen auch auseinander, wenn der Erste mit der Uni fertig ist.“  
„Weiß sie das?“  
„Haben wir von Anfang an so festgehalten.“  
„Gute Haftpflichtversicherung habt ihr da.“  
„Ja, kann schon sein. Kann schon sein, dass am Ende einer bettelnd vor dem anderen kniet. Trotzdem. Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit.“ Boerne kaufte ihm den heiter-indifferenten Tonfall nicht ab. Na ja, dass Vater Mangold inzwischen bei offiziell der Fünften angelangt war, hinterließ wohl so seine Spuren.  
„Gibt's gar keine Romantik und Ideale mehr in Ihrem jungen Leben, Tim?“  
„Oh, klar doch. Noch so einiges.“ Sein Blick über den Rückspiegel war zurück. „Das Drohen eben wird nichts gebracht haben, Professor. In ein paar Stunden eilt Frau Haller wieder treu an Ihre Seite.“  
„Ich weiß.“

**Author's Note:**

> Wort gehalten, neues Kapitel im Dezember! ;-) Uff, aber mehr und mehr werden meine Stories ein "Chepseh stellt menschliche Beobachtungen auf und wurschtelt dann halt noch bisschen B&A rein". Vorsatz für die paar Kapitel die 2020 folgen sollen - mehr Fokus auf pures Shipping! :)  
> In diesem Sinne einen guten Start allen in das neue Jahr!


End file.
